Kelart Custodio
Kelart Custodio (ケラルト・カストディオ) was the high priestess of the Roble Holy Kingdom and the younger sister of Remedios Custodio. Alongside her sister, Kelart was known as one of the genius Custodios, the twin wings of the Holy Queen Calca Bessarez. Appearance Similar to her sister, Kelart shares the same short bob-shaped brown hair affixed with a white hairband. However, unlike Remedios, her forehead is covered by her hair and the shape of her eyes and mouth varied slightly. Those faint differences were enough to change the impression that others had for her, and she appeared as though she was plotting something. Personality Kelart was a cautious person who prefers to get all the information before committing to an action. When people take hostile actions against her and Calca, she acts more aggressively than Remedios. Hence, she would mercilessly exacts vengeance on them. She is typically seen with a smile on her face, but it would not be a stretch to call that an act. Background Kelart was Remedios' sister, younger than her by two years. She was the high priestess of the churches, and leader of the priesthood. As a pure priest, she is the most powerful in the region, outstripping her counterpart in the adamantite-ranked adventurer group Blue Roses. However, almost nobody knows about this since it is kept secret from the public. While so, she is considered as the most fearsome woman in the Holy Kingdom. For that reason, she is looking for a opportunity to arise and take down the nobles who are staring daggers at her. Chronology The Paladin of the Holy Kingdom Arc and ''The Paladin of the Holy Kingdom II Arc'' Kelart met with Queen Calca and her sister, Remedios to devise a plan to defeat Jaldabaoth. While her sister was confident that her paladins could defeat the demon, Kelart believed that Jaldabaoth was an entity that was above the Evil Deities. When the Demon Emperor attacked Kalinsha, the Paladin Order engaged him in battle, while she and Calca provided magical support. Though Jaldabaoth was seemingly defeated by Remedios, she witnessed the demon emerge in a new transformed state. Kelart and Calca were immediately targeted by the demon. The demon easily knocked Kelart unconscious, which left the latter at his mercy. After the fall of Kalinsha and the Northern Holy Kingdom, Kelart was reported to be missing in action. It was believed that she was captured by the Demi-Humans Alliance. Remedios believed her to be alive and wanted to first locate her so that she could revive Calca. When Jaldabaoth attacked the city of Loyts, he brought the battered corpse of Calca to bear, turning it to ashes. Remedios though sickened by the loss of her friend made her more determined to find Kelart to resurrect the Holy Queen. In Kalinsha, Neia Baraja and CZ2128 Delta learned from the captive Zern Prince, Beebeezee that the demon controlling the city had the head of a black haired human magic caster. Neia initially believed that the severed head belonged to Kelart, but upon encountering the demon, she noted that hair of the head was blonde instead of black. Due to the Zern species could only see black and white, Beebeezee mistakenly misjudged the colour. Abilities and Powers Kelart despite not being a member of the Nine Colors, is regarded as the most powerful priest in the nation. It was public knowledge that she could use divine magic of the 4th tier. However, that was but a deception since those who were close to her knew that she is able to also cast 5th tier spells. According to Remedios, Kelart is capable of restoring her mana within a day. Known Classes * Priest * High Priest * Hierophant Main Equipment Active * Blindness: Makes your opponent blind. * Holy Ray: Kelart creates a ray of light used to pierce the intended target. * Open Wounds: A spell that worsens wounds. * Raise Dead: A 5th tier resurrection spell which revives the dead person back to life with some loss of vitality and five levels in return. Moreover, this spell will have a hard time working without a corpse, or if it’s badly-damaged. * Shock Wave: 'A 2nd tier spell that when activated, emits an invisible shock wave that can even distort the air. Summon * Summon Angel 3rd Tier: [[Archangel Flame|'Archangel Flame]] Relationships Calca Bessarez Kelart is a close associate to Calca. When Calca was crowned Queen, she made a promise with her alongside her sister Remedios that they would help her achieve her ideal peaceful kingdom. She cherishes her dear friend Calca and her family. Remedios Custodio Remedios tends to use Kelart as a scapegoat, such as taking the blame for the Holy Kingdom's lack of knowledge on Jaldabaoth so as Calca would not feel guilty. Trivia * Her surname Custodio is a religious Spanish and Portuguese name chosen to invoke the protection of a guardian angel. Synonymous with the late Latin angelus custodius, from custos, genitive custodis, meaning ‘guardian’ or ‘keeper’. * From Maruyama's tweets, Kelart has a supposedly low positive karma rating. Quotes * (To Remedios): "You've got a great body there, all you need now is to study a little more." * (To Remedios): "That's right — you know I can't approve of that, nee-sama. Let's say we wanted to sell their armor — where would we sell it? You haven't thought about that, have you? We can only sell them overseas, but demihuman armor isn't going to command anything but bargain basement prices. Besides, we ought to avoid strengthening other countries' arsenals until the destroyed wall is rebuilt. In particular, I hope they don’t fall into the hands of the Sorcerer Kingdom." * (To Remedios about Jaldabaoth): "...Nee-sama. I'm talking about the demon who wrought havoc in the Kingdom, Jaldabaoth. While there's no telling how smart he is, demons are skilled at schemes and trickery. He might adopt a plan we did not foresee." * (To Remedios while comparing the Evil Deities to Jaldabaoth): "Nee-sama, even the Demon Gods weren't this powerful. For all we know, Jaldabaoth might be a being superior to the Demon Gods." References }} Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Priests Category:Hierophants Category:Summoners Category:Magic Casters Category:Roble Holy Kingdom